The Book of Love and Mishaps
by Muerte N' Max
Summary: Hanging out with friends never works out. Especially if there's teasing going on. OC's mostly. Jesse is there however he may be OC as well. Oh warning: Sexual References, slight or major


Double Trouble

Warning: I do not own the Yugioh GX series, character ideas, concepts, plots, or characters themselves. I own the OC Raiden Garrison, but not the mentioned female OC's. Rated T for torturing poor Raiden.

Rains and chilly winds; it wasn't the perfect weather for the infamous island of Duel Academia. People had already stayed inside the dorms to avoid such a brutal combination of both weather conditions. Here we find our beloved four: Asami Anderson and Jesse Anderson along with Akemi and her boyfriend, Raiden Garrison, all huddled up inside the dorm of Jesse and Raiden's place.

"Whew, man, I doubt anybody wants to go out in this kind of weather." Raiden sat over there on the bed, looking over to Jesse, who'd made the comment. "Yeah, no kidding. I tell ya, the cold wind would make the rain even colder. You couldn't catch me out there trying to brave all of that..." Asami and Akemi sat on either sides of Raiden, Asami smiling toward Jesse, and Akemi, who had her eyes set on a romance novel that she had been reading for the past half an hour.

"We need to come up with something fun..." Raiden sighed loudly as he spoke. "Yeah, no kidding..." Asami turned to Akemi, who still was reading from her book. "Aren't you gonna get your nose out of there?" "I'm almost finished with the story though..." Asami then smiled a bit playfully as she snatched the book right out of Akemi's hands. "Come on Akemi, I think your done with that. You need to hang out with us for a while..." Akemi turned, huffing a bit as she reached across to get, only to have Asami teasingly pull it out of her reach. "Come on Akemi..." Raiden, whom was still in the middle of all of this, gently complained. "Um...ya mind?" Asami playfully stuck her tongue out at Akemi, holding the book up a little higher than where she had it. "Get it Akemi, come on..." Akemi, now determined, reached up and out, trying to grasp the book that she had taken away by Asami. Little did Akemi know that Raiden, her poor boyfriend in the scenario, was having the side of his face pressed up against by Akemi's chest.

Cherry red couldn't even describe Raiden's face as he quickly snatched the book from Asami and handed it to Akemi. He stood up and cleared his throat. "If um you'll excuse me...erm uh...I'll be uh meditating for a while until you guys come up with something." With that, he quickly left the room in a power walk to his designated bedroom. Jesse chuckled as Akemi just simply blinked. "What's wrong with him?" "Oh, I don't know, the fact that he's a guy, and you just gave him quite the riling up there with your boobs there Akemi..." Jesse snickered at his own comment as Asami bit her finger a bit, trying to contain her laughter now. Akemi thought for a few seconds before turning a faint pink of her own. "Oh man...I did do that, didn't I?" Asami chuckled and nodded. "I didn't realize it either too Akemi. Maybe you might wanna go check up on him, ya know, to see if he's cooling off?" Akemi gently groaned as Asami and Jesse snickered a bit softly.

Akemi knocked gently on Raiden's door. "Raiden?" "Yeah?" The voice sounded nearly muffled as she spoke through the door to him. "Can I come in?" A few moments past before she heard him agree. She entered the room, seeing him laying on the bed with a pillow over his head. She went over and sat down on the bed a bit as she spoke. "You alright?" "Yeah...I'm okay..." His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow as she nodded. "I'm sorry for doing that..." Her voice was now heavy with some guilt as Raiden gently peeked out from underneath the pillow. He gave a hard sigh as he pulled out from underneath it, scooting closer to her. "No no...don't feel bad about it. I mean, yeah, I'm not gonna lie, it was a bit embarassing. You didn't mean to..." "Yeah, but..." "No buts to it Akemi. I know we haven't exactly taken our relationship to the next level yet, but that doesn't mean we have to right now. When your ready, and I'm ready, we both can choose when to take it to that new level."

A few moments passed as it was quiet in the room. She nodded as she spoke. "Yeah, I guess your right..." "See? Now why you gotta be worried?" "Cause I thought that I had, well, ya know..." He cleared his throat before speaking. "Erm...well, yeah, I'd be lying if that didn't embarass me, but I'm fine." More moments passed as she turned a bit and hugged him. "Er...what's this for?" "Just the fact that your a good boyfriend right now..." He smiled a bit at her words as he spoke. "No problem Akemi..." She then whispered something into his ear as he went a soft red. "Um...well...now might not be the time. We do still have Asami and Jesse in the other room. Plus, it's better to wait." She pulled away and nodded with a bit of a smile as both exited the room.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the island, Jack walked through the woods, humming somewhat. The rain had finally cleared, and it was perfect timing to go exploring the beauty of nature. As he continued on, rustling within the woods somewheres. Jack paused, looking around. "I could've sworn..." He took a deep breath and sighed before continuing on to the clearing that he was heading to: The Duel Academia Ruins. He had gone there to settle a score with an old friend, an old rival, and a former tag partner. His own brother, and Duel Academia legend: Muerte Xanders.

Thanks for reading everyone. Looks like our friend Raiden is looking alright with his girlfriend Akemi. Seems to me that it looks like I got another duel coming my way. Yikes (Insert giant anime sweatdrop) Well, guess I had better be ready. Tune in for my duel with Jack, and maybe, just maybe, a new rivalry will begin between two other brothers. Who knows? For now, please read again if you like, comment, yada yada. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out, because that's how I roll ^_^


End file.
